


You Can’t Just Look The Part

by GuiltyKissed



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, One Shot, here’s something silly just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyKissed/pseuds/GuiltyKissed
Summary: Totally serious insight on what happened to Cuphead and Mugman once they sold their souls. Specifically Mugman.





	You Can’t Just Look The Part

“You’re mine now! And we’re gonna have a HELL of a time down here!”

The Devil looked down at his two newly-pledged minions, narrowing his eyes whilst scratching the bottom of his chin. He seemed to be lost in thought, at first glance.

“He’s probably thinking about what kind’a job he’s gonna send us on!” The eager Cuphead whispered to his meeker counterpart, snickering all the while.

“Hm, perhaps you two boys could use a makeover. You don’t exactly look like ‘Hell’ material, now do you?” With the snip of his fingers, the two boys were engulfed in a thick puff of smoke, causing them both to start coughing. Eventually, the cloud dissipated, leaving the two cups to admire their new attire. Cuphead received a pair of purple slacks which went swimmingly with the striped straw that idly swished around the liquid inside his head. The yellowed irises and sharp teeth gave him a more sinister aura than before; the small tear in his straw furthered this.

Mugman, on the other hand...Not so much. Save the yellowed eyes and teeth, he remained largely the same. “Wow, Cuphead...You look amazing!” The elder sibling let out a sheepish chuckle, stopping himself once he’d taken in his brother’s...new appearance.

“Er, you too Mugs!..I guess...?”

“Wait, what’cha mean ‘I guess’? What do I look like?” Cuphead bit the bottom of his lip, opening his mouth to say something and closing it up almost immediately after. He repeated this action a number of time until Mugman’s patience had exceeded capacity. “Golly, Cups! Just spit out out!”

“Weeeell, you’re uh, pretty much the same as before. It just looks like you mixed in your pants in the wrong laundry pile, y’know?”

“Wha—?!”

The oldest slipped his gloved hands behind his head, rocking back and forth on the edge of his heels. “It ain’t bad, personally! It’s just, I dunno...disappointing? Look! Even your teeth are still the same ‘ol kind! Looks like you haven’t seen a dentist in a year though.”

Mugman ran his tongue through his teeth, feeling the familiar dull edges brush against the muscle. The other cup’s face lit up in a dark red, gaze snapping from Cuphead to the floor in a frantic manner. He’d probably berate him if he wasn’t so flustered.

“Boys, shut your traps! I’ve got just the right touch-up for lil’ Mugface over here.” The horned creature proclaimed with a smug smile, piercing the blazing soil below with the bottom edge of his trident. Within seconds, a single brick fell atop Mugman’s grasp.

The two boys glanced at the object with a puzzled expression, looking back at the Devil with confused stares. Awkward silence filled the air between the three, with the immortal being simply sitting at his thrown with a devious grin.

“Well? You gonna keep me waitin’ for the rest of eternity, Mugface?”

“It’s Mugman, first off...” The younger sibling mumbled, tapping at the hard stone with the tip of his fingers. “...and second, what am I supposed t—“

“You bite into it.”

“...What.” Both said in unison, thinking they might’ve just misundersto—

“You. Bite. The. Brick.”

Apparently not.

“Go on. All will be revealed once you chow down.”

There was yet another pause, this time it was only from Mugman, since Cuphead was too busy trying to keep his laughter in check. Was he really doing this? Was selling his soul to the antichrist all leading up this moment? What would their mom and dad say? On second thought, they’d be more worried about the whole ‘Selling Our Souls’ thi-

“I ain’t got all day, Mughead.”

Right. This was still happening.

Swallowing back a lump in his throat, Mugman grabbed the brick firmly with one hand, staring it down for a solid minute before shoving part of it into his mouth.

And when he bit down.

CRACK.

Golly gee, when he bit down...

CRUNCH.

Well, let’s just say that him and Cuphead are gonna have to look through the seven circles of Hell just to find a good enough miracle for...the measly five bits of calcium that remained inside of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I decided to write this but dammit I wasn’t about to let this golden chance pass me by.
> 
> Shoutout to my drunk friend for the idea.


End file.
